


When one of us must die.

by marrymecap



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Novelette, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap





	When one of us must die.

雷神跟美國隊長被關進了一間密室裡，那是一座由魔法創造的牢籠，被關進的人們只能有一個活著出來，殘酷的現實證明神器妙爾尼爾也毫無用處，他們乾瞪著眼望著彼此，不發一語。

他們靠著牆並肩坐在地上，兩個人都把頭盔摘下放在一旁。

史蒂芬是腦內活動最多的那一個，但他也想不出任何可以讓他們兩個都活著的辦法，軍人的天性讓他第一時間就開始衡量利弊，甚至把他跟索爾之間的感情拋在一旁，等他回過神才發現自己竟然無視於雷神的感受，一股愧疚感湧向他。

索爾剛毅的側臉看不出情緒，這讓他顯得彷彿胸有成竹，已經找出解決目前困境的方法，史蒂芬想要問他是否想到了什麼，喉嚨卻乾澀得連發第一個音都如此困難。

「……我們該怎麼辦？」他清了清喉嚨努力地擠出這幾個字，隨即發現這個問題一點實質效益都沒有。

「不會有人來救我們的。」渾厚低沉的嗓音說道，「沒人知道我們在這裡。」

雷神的回答讓他失望，他第一次感受到彼此在一起卻仍無法突破僵局的絕望，也對依賴著雷神的自己感到羞恥。

「我已經準備好了，隊長。」索爾望著他，露出淺淺微笑，他抽出史蒂芬藏在靴子裡的匕首，然後把它放在對方的掌心上。

「你在說什麼──？」隊長愣住了，他的腦袋有點當機，或許是這個決定對他而言極其反常，「難道你剛才……」

之前的那一陣沉默，難道都是為了下這個決定嗎？

「我在想你。我需要足夠的時間回想從我們初相遇到現在的一切，不要只有消逝前一刻的片段，我會覺得遺憾。」

別露出那種眼神，那不適合你。史蒂芬仍然難以接受。

「動手吧，你比我更需要活下來，而且……你懂的，我比任何人都更有重生的機會。」

「你……你怎麼能以為我就能辦到？殺了你……？」面臨崩潰的邊緣，史蒂芬的內心反倒盛滿怒意，他反手握住那把匕首，看起來更像要往自己的胸膛上刺。

「吾愛……你應該比我更了解大局的重要性，外面那些同伴們需要你。」他輕撫著史蒂芬的臉頰，用手指梳開那頭雜亂的金色短髮，「你只需要將這把匕首刺進我的胸口，我們就能逃出去了。〝Was mich nicht umbringt, macht mich stärker.〞」

「才不是『我們』，才不是。」苦澀在他眉間刻劃出傷痕，顫著抖的手讓刀鋒離胸口更近，「我從沒說過這種話，但我必須告訴你──比起我，你的存在對他們而言更是意義非凡，你是他們的希望，正如同我不能失去你。」

「等等，隊長！請你放下匕首──」索爾不禁也露出慌張的神色，他原以為隊長會權衡輕重接受這個建議，卻沒料到他竟然想犧牲自己。

「我剛剛也不是什麼都沒想。」史蒂芬後退幾步拉開彼此的距離，以防對方突然衝上來搶走手裡的匕首，「如果死的是我，我也可以賭一把復活的機會，不是嗎？至少你留著，對我們的勝算比較大。」

「……不是這樣的。」寬闊厚實的肩膀垂了下來，湛藍的眼眸此刻是陰鬱的天空，「不是這樣的。」

  

 

 

當雷神抱著史蒂芬的屍體走出密室的時候，天空下著雨。

 


End file.
